


Grey Matter

by ramenator



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Painting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, connor is coming to terms with his emotions, markus is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenator/pseuds/ramenator
Summary: Connor and Markus are on a theraputic painting date. Soft fuzzy feelings ensue.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Grey Matter

"You can imagine the canvas as a non-datical vessel." Markus guided one of Connor's hands along the blank abyss, a firm grip on his pale wrist. "You don't have to analyze it. Or… think much, for that matter."

The words had Connor blink, processing for a moment. "Not… think? Markus, I do that at a constant rate. I was not designed with the idea of not 'thinking' in mind."

"And what have we talked about?" The canvas standing on the easel in Carl's former studio still remained blank. Connor turned to Markus' voice. "You are no longer in affiliation with the idea of what you were… designed for. You're a  _ deviant _ , Connor," His free hand that was not holding onto Connor drifted towards his chest. "You and I both."

Even though the wooden brush was still firmly snug within his thin fingers, Connor found himself enamoured by the fact that Markus still was holding his hand. As if he noticed, Markus pulled away softly, crossing his arms.

Even with this information, Connor stood for a moment. It was an odd request, but there was nothing in his program stopping the request. To not think made Connor chuckle. How irrational…

But he proceeded. The tip of the brush sinked into the bleach-white stretched cloth. Connor watched the brush lose it's form, flattening and leaving a distinct gray dollop.

He moved. Almost as graceful a smooth breeze, Connor let his arm drift. He curled his wrist, watching a shift in direction follow in the lead of his uncertainty of this exercise.

"That's it, keep going." Markus' voice rumbled in his ears, like a warm wax, staying there. "Let your mind wander to something else. Something that leaves you feeling pleasant. Happy, if you will."

_ Happy _ . Like the warm, whole feeling of being around Hank? Like the soft fur on Sumo's back, or the blissful rays of the morning sun? 

Like the feeling of Markus' arms slowly wrapping around his frame, intent on watching his hand mindlessly fumble across the white, now blemished canvas?

He thought of those things often now. The grey paint began to make uniform, softer shapes, fading into the white backdrop. Warmth spread from his face to his hand, a metaphorical weight coming to his fingers.

Connor watched a progression of an image form in front of him. He saw a hand amidst the painted matter, and another. He saw things he had never seen, much like what Markus had intended for him to do earlier in their lesson. A messy beginning of depth shaped an outer frame of a jumbled idea of 'Happiness,' which began to take its form in front of his very eyes.

Something felt like a bittersweet fire, burning Connor. He stopped abruptly, hastily setting his instrument down. "I… I'm not sure…"

"Hmm?" The sound of Markus was now directly beside him, resting softly against his neck. "Not sure of what?"

Touching the side of Markus' cheek, Connor let the skin of his fingertips disappear, memorizing the bumps on his cheek. "I am not sure if I should continue. While this exercise has been proven to be very pleasant, I feel overwhelmed with emotion." After speaking, He felt Markus stir slightly. "Good emotion, however."

"Tell me more."

Connor now looked a little farther away at the entirety of his painting. While the tones were dull, he saw a mass of people encompassing one another in a loving embrace, albeit quite skewed. Something deeper was sinking into his mind viewing it, as of Connor himself was reading a book. "I was thinking about Hank, and Sumo." He paused. "And you, of course. Something about the… feeling of being around you all felt a little overwhelming, but very very pleasant." His gaze followed the shadowy outline of soft figures. "A foreign emotion to me. The discovery of feeling has found to be quite difficult at times, but it felt comforting here. And empowering."

Like Markus generally was, he left no thought muddied. "How so was it empowering?" A finger circled his yellow LED. 

"I think it is the fact that I do find myself alive." A soft grin emerged on his face, growing. "I feel alive and loved. That is something worth believing and acknowledging. Something I do not have to feel the need to hide from the world."

A quick turn on the heels had Markus facing inches away from his boyfriend's face, a soft blueish hue painted along his cheeks. Connor gave a gentle look of surprise, allowing Markus to anchor his hand on his hip. The stray hair that usually laid on his temple was wrapped around Markus' forefinger, letting it curl elegantly on his side. 

"That's very true." Then, a kiss, something admittedly that left Connor's sensors unable to think in the first place. Markus pulled away slowly, his eyes resting in Connor's gaze. "You are indeed,  _ very _ loved."

**Author's Note:**

> lol i didnt die HA


End file.
